


Credens Pizza

by pengiesama



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Golden Flaky Crust, Humor, Marinara Sauce, Parmesan Cheese, Pizza, Pizza Rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If this was to be her end, she would accept it with no despair in her heart."</i>
</p>
<p>Kyoko is brought to her knees by a legendary witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credens Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> When I opened fic requests on my tumblr, Rio requested, "i'm alone and scurred right me something about something i like". I delivered this.

“ _Kyoko!_ ” screamed Mami as she ran desperately from an approaching stream of tomato sauce lava. “Attack it! Do _something!_ ”

Kyoko fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she beheld the witch before her. It was a witch of finest steaming flaky crust, stretched alluringly, almost grotesquely with gooey cheese. It belched forth another stream of boiling tomato sauce, and Mami frantically surfed away from it on a ribbon surfboard.

The Witch of Pizza Roll. Kyoko had heard of it in rumor, in legend, but never had she expected to encounter it. It was beautiful beyond measure. Impossible to do anything but stay genuflected in awed, awful reverence.

Familiars were closing in. Tiny pepperonis, small hunks of parmesan, wielding pepper grinders and pizza cutters, marching close, closer to seal her doom. Kyoko closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, drool streaming down her chin, clasped hands raised to the heavens above.

If this was to be her end, she would accept it with no despair in her heart.

She awoke later, soaked in cooling tomato sauce, Homura Akemi standing over her, deliberately cleaning her gun while staring at her evenly.

Kyoko wept.


End file.
